


[Podfic] I'm Not That Person

by sisi_rambles



Category: Warbreaker - Brandon Sanderson
Genre: Gen, Nonbinary Character, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 15:13:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17246480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles
Summary: Vivenna and Nightblood discuss pronouns.





	[Podfic] I'm Not That Person

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I'm Not That Person](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3933250) by [squirenonny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/squirenonny/pseuds/squirenonny). 



Length: 00:07:48

Right Click to Save, Left Click to Stream: [mp3](http://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Warbreaker/I'm%20Not%20That%20Person.mp3) (5.4 MB)  | [m4b](http://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Warbreaker/I'm%20Not%20That%20Person.m4b) (3.7 MB) 


End file.
